First saw you
by 4.eva.HinaNaru
Summary: Hinata loves Naruto and Naruto is clueless right, well what would happen if Naruto and Hinata liked eachother but didnt know it? read on and you will find out too.
1. Remembered when I first saw you

First Saw You.

Chapter One: Remembered When I First Saw You.

Pairing: NaruHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Characters and do not claim too, all rights go to cc Masashi Kishimoto.

I wrote this fan fiction for myself and my good friend Alex because he is the only one who really understands how I feel about Naruto because he feels the same way

**Hinata Hyuga was sitting on a bench in the park staring up at the clouds watching them roll by, she was remembering the first time she saw the knuckle headed blond boy with blue eyes. She has a major crush on him and his name is Naruto Uzumaki.**

*** _I remember first seeing Naruto-kun, I was wandering around for a while before my training at the Hyuga house and just as I was about to head back that's when I saw him, he was sitting on the swing near the Academy all by himself, all alone with a sad expression on his face. As I moved closer to the young boy he heard me move and turned around to face me, staring straight at me and as soon as I saw his eyes it was like drowning in a blue sea of sadness and despair. His eyes then turned from sadness to utter shock as he stared at me, as I was about to speak to the young boy I heard someone calling my name._

"_Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!" as I turned around to see who was calling me I heard the swing move and when I turned my head back around the young boy was gone._

"_Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama! There you are!" when I looked back it was my cousin Neji Hyuga._

"_So, this is where you were. Come on, let's go. Your father is furious" he said with an annoyed tone and forcefully grabbed my hand and started pulling me away._

"_Neji-kun" I asked in a small voice._

"_What is it Hinata-sama" he answered, he was obviously annoyed about coming to get me._

"_Did you see the boy who was on the swing just now?" I asked._

_With a sigh he answered. "Yes, I did"_

_Before we reached the gates he stopped and turned towards me._

"_Hinata-sama, you are not to go near that boy ever" He said in a stern voice._

"_But...why Neji-kun?" I asked then continued in a sad voice. "I didn't even get to talk to him or anything"_

_Neji just looked at me with a stern look, I continued in a small voice. "He looked so sad and lonely by himself, I didn't even get to ask him his name"_

_Neji didn't say anything after that; he walked me into the Hyuga compound. ***_

**While Hinata was in her own little world, she didn't notice that Naruto was walking into the park straight towards where she was and Naruto was also oblivious. He didn't notice Hinata either, the very person he had on his mind right at that present time, he was thinking about the time he first saw Hinata Hyuga.**

_*** I remember the first time I saw Hinata-chan; it was a normal day for me everyone talking about me behind my back not caring if I heard or not and staring at me with their eyes, always, always full of hatred towards me but why? At the time I didn't know about the nine tailed fox being sealed inside me. I ended up at the swing by the Academy which I regularly occupied each day always in my own little world of sadness and despair and that's when I heard a noise, as I turned towards the noise to see who or what it was, that was when I saw her. We both just stared at each other and I was staring at her eyes they were very different to anyone else's eyes I've seen. They were pale lavender in colour and had no pupil in the centre and they full of kindness those eyes of hers and I was shocked by the kindness in her eyes. No one in the whole village ever showed kindness towards me except the third he was always a kind old man to me, as I was looking into her eyes a voice rang out through the park. "Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama!"_

_The young girl turned her head towards the calling voice and that's when I decided to hide, I jumped off the swing and into a nearby tree and as soon as the swing made a sound she turned back towards the swing, the voice called again._

"_Hinata-sama! Hinata-sama! There you are!" It was a young boy who looked about my age and he seemed to be addressing the young girl with the strange eyes and as I looked closer the boy had the same eyes as her. I watched the young boy drag her off out of the park and when they were out of sight I let out a sigh and said a little confused by what had happened. "So I guess the young girls name is Hinata" ***_

**Because Naruto and Hinata were both thinking about one another they didn't notice each other until it was too late, Naruto ended up falling over the bench which knocked Hinata off onto the ground and Naruto falling on top of Hinata.**

"**Owe! Owe! Owe!" Naruto said while lifting himself up a little.**

**Hinata was wide eyed and bright red when she saw that Naruto was on top of her and it took every ounce of her strength to stop her from fainting right then and there. When Naruto opened his eyes he saw a wide eyed and red faced Hinata under him, once he realized that he was on top of Hinata he went red across the cheeks, quickly moved off her and extended his hand towards her to help her up. Hinata didn't know what to do at first she just laid there looking at Naruto's extended hand then slowly reached her hand towards his, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her up but as he pulled Hinata up she lost her balance and fell onto Naruto knocking them both onto the ground again but this time Hinata ended up on top of Naruto. When Hinata realized this she turned as red as a tomato and she quickly jumped off of him, placing her hands on her lap she bowed at Naruto and stuttered. "I...I...I'm r...r...really s...s...s...sorry N...N...Naruto-kun"**

**As Naruto got up off the ground brushing the grass off him he couldn't help but smile at Hinata's stutter, when he first heard her stutter he always thought it was annoying and began to hate it but now when he hears her stutter he finds it extremely cute. Once he had finished brushing the grass off him he replied to Hinata. "Nah...It's all good Hinata-chan; I wasn't watching where I was going in the first place so I should be the one apologising to you"**

**Naruto stood in front of Hinata and bowed down in front of her saying. "I'm sorry Hinata-chan. Are you hurt anywhere?"**

"**N...n...no, I...I...I'm o-k...k...kay" Hinata said with a stutter and as she lifted her head up Naruto did the same at the same time Hinata did and...BANG!**

"**Owe! Owe! Owe!" Naruto and Hinata said at the same time.**

**Hinata was rubbing her head when Naruto moved her hands out of the way so he could see if he had hurt her, Hinata was crimson red and was freaking out inside her head.**

"Oh My God...Naruto touched my hands and is looking at my head; does he think I'm hurt?"** Hinata thought.**

**Once Naruto was satisfied that he didn't hurt Hinata he noticed that she was really red.**

"**Hinata-chan...Are you alright? Do you have a fever?" Naruto asked as he placed his forehead onto Hinata's which in turn made her go even redder, Hinata was trying so hard not to faint up till now and then Naruto went and did that to her. Hinata fainted at Naruto touching his head to hers which made Naruto freak out and start shouting her name. "HINATA! HINATA! HINATA!"**

**Naruto picked up the now red faced and fainted Hinata and rushed her to the hospital as he burst through the doors Sakura had just walked in behind Naruto and saw him holding Hinata. When Naruto saw Sakura he rushed over to her asking her to check Hinata because she had fainted and might have a fever.**

"**Follow me Naruto. Place Hinata onto the bed" Sakura told Naruto.**

**Naruto did as he was told, Sakura then asked Naruto. "What happened to Hinata for her to faint?"**

**Naruto quickly ran through what had happened leaving out the part about him thinking about Hinata before he ran into the bench and Sakura said with a smile. "Hinata is going to be ok now Naruto so you can go now if you wish"**

"**Are you sure Hinata is going to be alright?" Naruto asked with concern.**

"**Yes, yes Naruto she just needs a bit of rest and she will be fine" Sakura replied.**

**Naruto felt relieved at what Sakura had said and a small smile spread across his face as he left the room. Sakura had seen Naruto's smile as he left the room and a cheeky smile spread across her face. As she turns to a now sleeping Hinata, she smiled at her and said in a quiet voice. "Maybe there's hope for the two of you yet, Hinata-chan"**


	2. Soft kiss like butterflies

First Saw You.

Chapter two: Soft Kiss like Butterflies.

Pairing: NaruHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters and do not claim too, all rights go to cc Masashi Kishimoto.

**Last chapter:**

**Naruto felt relieved at what Sakura had said and a small smile spread across his face as he left the room. Sakura had seen Naruto's smile as he left the room and a cheeky smile spread across her face. As she turns to a now sleeping Hinata, she smiled at her and said in a quiet voice. "Maybe there's hope for the two of you yet, Hinata-chan"**

**Hinata woke up staring at a white ceiling that didn't look like her bedrooms ceiling as she went to sit up, Sakura walked through the door.**

"**Good morning, Hinata-chan. How are you feeling today?" Sakura asked with a gentle smile.**

"**Oh...Sakura-chan, good morning" Hinata said with a smile.**

"**I'm feeling better now, thank you" Hinata added.**

"**Well that's good to hear" said Sakura.**

"**Um...Sakura-chan, why am I in the hospital?" Hinata asked and added. "I was with Naruto-kun and then I woke up here"**

"**So you don't remember fainting or how you got here?" Sakura asked with a small frown.**

**Hinata just shook her head. Sakura decided it would be very interesting how Hinata would react to how she was brought to the hospital and with a kind smile she asked. "Hinata-chan, would you like me to tell you how you ended up in the hospital?"**

"**Oh yes please, Sakura-chan" Hinata said and then added. "I mean...if it's not too much trouble"**

**Sakura smiled at Hinata and told her what had happened and how Naruto had carried her to the hospital, that he was shouting for someone to help and how when she was settled in the bed and resting he finally calmed down and left. Hinata couldn't believe her ears, what was Sakura saying was it true? Oh how Hinata hoped it was true but after that thought she realized that Naruto had carried her after she fainted and started to go red and continued to go redder as Sakura went on to finish the story. Sakura couldn't help but giggle a little at poor Hinata who was as red as a tomato, she always went red whenever Naruto was mentioned or was around and that stupid, thick headed Naruto couldn't ever see how she felt about him but after last night's incidents maybe he's starting to see how she feels, Sakura thought. Just after Sakura had finish telling Hinata about what had happened Naruto jumped in through the open window beside Hinata's bed and boy...did that surprise Hinata, she almost fell out of the bed. Naruto walked over to Hinata and asked. "How are you feeling Hinata-chan? Are you feeling any better than yesterday?"**

**Naruto looked at Hinata and saw that she was bright red.**

"**Hinata-chan, your all red. Do you have another fever?" Naruto asked, placing his head on Hinata's head to see.**

**Hinata was shocked. This is the second time he's done that to her and she was freaking out again, Hinata soon lost consciousness after that. Poor Hinata, Sakura thought as she watched the poor girl faint yet again in front of Naruto, Naruto on the other hand was freaking out and shouting Hinata's name. "HINATA! HINATA! HINATA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?"**

"**Naruto, calm down, it's alright. Hinata is fine, she just fainted" Sakura said trying to calm down Naruto and added with a smile. "All she needs is some more rest, ok. Maybe you should visit her when she's out of the hospital ok?"**

**Naruto looked over at Hinata and agreed with Sakura, he started to leave when he asked. "Can I please have five minutes with Hinata before I go, please?"**

**Sakura couldn't help but smile and agree to what he asked, she then left Naruto and Hinata alone. Neji had heard from Sakura the night before about what had happened to Hinata and was heading to the hospital, as he got to her room he sensed someone in there with her so he activated his bakugan. He saw Naruto KISSING Hinata; he deactivated his bakugan and slowly opened the door, by the time he had opened the door Naruto had taken a seat next to Hinata and said. "Hey Neji, what's up? Here to see Hinata?"**

"**Yeah, Sakura called last night saying that she was up here but she was alright. She also said you were the one to bring her here and that Hinata gave you a slight scare" Neji added with a slight grin.**

**Naruto looked up from Hinata and answered Neji with a shy smile.**

"**Yeah, just a little bit" Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head.**

**Neji and Naruto sat with Hinata quietly until Sakura came in saying. "Naruto, it's time for you to leave now"**

"**Ok Sakura" Naruto said with a smile and with that he left the room.**

**Once Neji was sure Naruto was gone he turned to Sakura and asked. "How's Hinata after Naruto being here?"**

**Sakura gave Neji an uneasy smile and said. "Well...she was fine up until Naruto checked to see if she had a fever and that's when she fainted"**

"**I see. So she's still out of it then?" Neji stated.**

"**Um, yes she is unfortunately" Sakura replied.**

**Neji looked at Hinata then at the door Naruto had just left through then back at Sakura.**

"**Neji?" Sakura said with confusion than continued. "Did something happen while Naruto was here?"**

"**You could say it's something like that" Neji said with pursed lips.**

**Sakura left Neji with Hinata while she did her rounds around the hospital, Neji was watching Hinata she was dreaming.**

_~ "What is this? It's so soft and light but warm and safe at the same time, like a butterfly on my lips" She said with a smile._

"_Wow, so many butterflies" She said, Hinata was still smiling at the butterflies._

"_Teehee" Hinata giggled._

"_Their all over me" She laughed as they tickled her. ~_

"**So soft..." Hinata said. "Soft like Butterflies, Butterflies all over me" She added with a small smile.**

**Neji stayed with Hinata for a while longer after that wondering if she would say anything else but she didn't, she stayed silent as she slept. Neji decided he would go talk with Naruto for a while and maybe have a sparring match with him, and with that Neji left the room to go look for Naruto. Naruto on the other hand was mentally yelling at himself.**___"You idiot why on earth did you do that! Hinata had fainted and what do you do you kiss her while she out! What on earth made you decide that that was a smart thing to do? Now what would have happened if someone saw you do that, huh? How would you explain what you were doing? What if it was Sakura that walked in while you kissed Hinata, she would have killed you then and there! What if Hinata had of woken up while you were kissing her? Now what are you going to do next time you see Hinata? How are you going to face her after this? How would you have exp..." _**Naruto's fight with himself was cut off by someone standing in front of him and it happened to be Neji.**

"**I'd like to have a chat with you, Naruto, if you wouldn't mind and a little sparring match" Neji told Naruto.**

**Naruto was confused at why Neji wanted to talk to him and it sounded like it was something serious but Naruto was interested in sparring with Neji so he said. "Sure Neji, lead the way"**

**Neji lead the way out into the forest for their sparring match, once they were a fair way in he stopped, which in turn made Naruto stop as well and Neji turned around to face Naruto asking. "What are your feelings towards my cousin?"**


	3. How to tell her?

First Saw You.

Chapter three: How to Tell Her?

Pairing: NaruHina

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters and do not claim too, all rights go to cc Masashi Kishimoto.

**Last chapter:**

**Naruto was confused at why Neji wanted to talk to him and it sounded like it was something serious but Naruto was interested in sparring with Neji so he said. "Sure. Ok Neji lead the way"**

**Neji lead the way out into the forest for their sparring match, once they were a fair way in he stopped which in turn made Naruto stop as well and Neji turned around to face Naruto asking. "What are your feelings towards my cousin?"**

**Naruto was dumbfounded; he couldn't believe what Neji had just asked him. Naruto was freaking out now.**

"How the hell did Neji figure out that I like Hinata? Did he see the kiss? Oh shit I'm so dead! It's ok, its ok, just play dumb and Neji will never know" **He thought to himself.**

"**What are you talking about Neji? Hinata-chan and I friends you know that" Naruto said trying to hide his shocked expression.**

**Neji knew what Naruto was trying to do, Naruto was trying to play dumb and act like he didn't know what he was talking about. Neji continued to stare at Naruto and asked again. "What are your feelings towards my cousin?"**

**Naruto swallowed hard, he had no idea how to get out of this conversation with Neji and while he was trying to think of something to do Neji punched him in the stomach and blocked off his chakra networks.**

"If Hinata was around and I did that she would have yelled at me. Well it's a good thing she's not here" **Neji thought to himself.**

"What the hell just happened? Why did Neji punch me?" **Naruto thought and he was pissed he got up and shouted at Neji. "Why the hell did you punch me Neji? What did I do to you?"**

"**Nothing" Neji said with a calm voice.**

"**Then why the hell did you punch me for if I've done nothing to you?" Naruto shouted back.**

**Neji was getting pissed now and started to shout back at Naruto. "It wasn't me you did something to! It was Hinata!"**

**Naruto blinked and thought to himself. **"Shit! So Neji does know about the kiss I gave Hinata, I'm so dead"

**Neji saw that Naruto wasn't angry anymore but worried, he started to calm down and asked Naruto one more time. "What are your feelings towards my cousin?"**

**Naruto looked at Neji then looked to the ground saying. "You saw didn't you Neji"**

**It took Neji a moment to realize what Naruto had asked him and why he was so worried.**

"**Yes Naruto I did see. I sensed someone in the room with Hinata when I arrived so I used my bakugan to see who it was just encase I was not allowed to enter and that's when I saw you kiss Hinata." Neji said with a sigh.**

"**So now you know Neji." Naruto said.**

"**Yes and what is your answer to my question before Naruto?" Neji asked.**

"**I love Hinata I really do but..." Naruto started then stopped.**

"**But?" Neji asked he was a little confused about Naruto stopping half way through the sentence.**

"**But...I don't know how to tell her how I feel about her" Naruto said and finished with a long sigh.**

**Neji looked at Naruto and thought. **"Is he serious? I had no idea they felt the same way towards one another although they both don't know how the other feels"

"**Naruto is that really how you feel?" Neji asked.**

**Naruto lifted his head up and looked at Neji.**

"**Yes. That's how I truly feel" Naruto stated.**

**Neji and Naruto looked at each other for a few minutes until Naruto asked. "Hey, Neji. Would you do me a favour please?"**

**Neji was a little shocked at Naruto's question but answered anyways. "Tell me what it is and I will tell you whether or not I will do it"**

"**Would, would you help me with Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked looking at the ground.**

**Neji couldn't help but Laugh at the awkward boy.**

"**Sure Naruto I'll help you out" Neji said with a smile.**

"**Really Neji, thanks" Naruto said with a big grin.**

"**But, you have to do a favour for me in return" Neji said becoming a little embarrassed.**

"**Ok anything, what is it?" Naruto asked.**

"**Can you find out if TenTen likes anyone and let me know" Neji replied to Naruto.**

"**Sure ok, no problem" Naruto said with a big smile and continued. "Hey do you want to do some sparring for a while?" Naruto was getting really excited.**

"**Sure" Neji said and with that the two boys started training.**

**Back at the Hospital the sleeping Hinata was woken up when something jumping on her lap, when her eyes adjusted to the light she saw that it was Akamaru he belonged to Kiba one of her team mates. She started scratching behind Akamaru's ears when she her a familiar voice from the chair beside her, it was Kiba's voice.**

"**So your awake now Hinata. How did you end up in here?" Kiba asked with a smile.**

"**I, um...Fainted in the park when I ran into Naruto-Kun" Hinata said trying to hide her blush.**

**Kiba saw Hinata trying to hide her blush from him she was always like that when Naruto was around or talked about or when he talked to her and Kiba always started to get angry whenever he was around Hinata because Kiba liked her but yet still hasn't told her. Kiba started to like her back when they placed into a team with her, he doesn't know who Hinata likes, he always hopes that it's him and today he was going to tell her how he feels and ask her out.**

**Hinata had noticed that Kiba was acting a little strange today.**

"I wonder what's on his mind. He's strange today" **Hinata thought to herself.**

"**Kiba...is everything alright? You're not acting yourself today" Hinata asked.**

"**Oh, no I'm alright Hinata" he said with a smile.**

"**Well that's good to hear" she said with a smile.**

"**Um. Hinata, there's something I want to tell you" Kiba said starting to get nervous.**

"**What is it Kiba?" Hinata asked a little confused at her team mate.**

"**Um... this is something I've wanted to tell you for a while now" Kiba started. He swallowed then continues. "I really like you Hinata, I have for ages. Will you go out with me?"**

**Kiba was so nervous and Hinata could tell, she blushed slightly at her team mate's forwardness and with a sad smile she said. "I'm really sorry Kiba...but I don't feel the same way. You're more like a brother to me and there's someone I like already"**

"**Who? Who do you like Hinata?" Kiba started shouting.**

**But before Hinata could answer Sakura had just walked through the door and said in a calm voice. "It's Naruto. Hinata likes him Kiba, have you never noticed how she is around Naruto? I think you do because every time Naruto is around Hinata you lash out at him all the time"**

**Kiba couldn't believe it, he looked at Sakura then at Hinata and started to leave the room saying. "Sorry Hinata for getting angry, I was just upset that you didn't feel the same but...I wish you and Naruto good luck"**

"**God knows you'll need it, Naruto is way too dense" Kiba added with a smile and left the room.**

"**It's ok Hinata, he'll be fine and if you like I can help you with Naruto" Sakura said with a kind smile.**

"**Really. Oh thank you Sakura" Hinata was beaming, she was so happy.**


	4. Heart breaks

First Saw You.

Chapter four: Heart Breaks.

Pairing: NaruHina, little bit of KibaHina, little bit of InoSasu.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Characters and do not claim too, all rights go to cc Masashi Kishimoto.

**Last chapter:**

**Kiba couldn't believe it, he looked at Sakura then at Hinata and started to leave the room saying. "Sorry Hinata for getting angry, I was just upset that you didn't feel the same but...I wish you and Naruto good luck"**

"**God knows you'll need it, Naruto is way too dense" Kiba added with a smile and left the room.**

"**It's ok Hinata, he'll be fine and if you like I can help you with Naruto" Sakura said with a kind smile.**

"**Really. Oh thank you Sakura" Hinata was beaming, she was so happy.**

**Hinata was discharged later that day and she decided to go for a walk through the village when she saw Ino talking with Sasuke, Sasuke didn't seem interested in what Ino was trying to tell him but he listened to her till the end. Sasuke said something to Ino, she began to cry and Sasuke walked off as I ran over to Ino to see if I could be of any help to her.**

"**Ino are you alright? What happened?" Hinata asked with concern for her friend.**

"**Sasuke...he...he...turned me down. He...he...he said that he like someone else" She cried into Hinata's shoulder.**

"**It will be ok Ino-chan. You'll find someone else, someone better" Hinata said with a caring smile.**

**Hinata knew that Choji liked Ino but she wasn't going to say that to her now, Hinata moved back a bit from Ino to wipe her tears away when Shikamaru walked over.**

"**What's wrong with you Ino?" Shikamaru asked.**

"**She's a bit upset" Hinata said and moved closer to Shikamaru to whisper into his ear. "It was Sasuke; he turned Ino down because he likes someone else so she's upset about it"**

"**I see" Shikamaru whispered back.**

"**Come on Ino it will be ok. There will be someone else" Shikamaru stated.**

"**That's what I told her" Hinata said with a small smile.**

**Ino looked at her two friends, she smiled and said. "Yeah...you're both right why should I sit here crying when I can find someone else who wants to be with me"**

"**That's the spirit Ino" Shikamaru said putting his hand on her shoulder.**

**Sakura had finished her shift at the hospital when she saw Hinata, Ino and Shikamaru, she ran over to them waving her hands shouting. "Hey!"**

**Ino, Hinata and Shikamaru waved back to Sakura.**

"**So, what's going on?" Sakura asked.**

"**Me and Hinata are heading to my families flower shop" Ino said and Hinata and Ino both smiled.**

"**What about you Shikamaru?" Sakura asked him.**

"**Nothing. Did you have something you needed to see me about?" Shikamaru asked.**

"**Actually there is" She said with a small smile.**

"**Ok then, well Hinata and I are leaving now. Bye!" Ino shouted and waved as she pulled Hinata along.**

"**Oh, um...Bye guys" Hinata tried to say while Ino was pulling her away.**

**Shikamaru and Sakura waved by to their two friends as they left, when they were gone Shikamaru asked. "So what is it you need me for?"**

"**Well it has to do with Hinata and Naruto" Sakura started.**

"**Man, what a drag" Shikamaru sighed.**

**Once Shikamaru had finished with his whine Sakura continued. "Hinata has asked me to help her with Naruto but I need your help"**

"**I see. This isn't going to be an easy task" Shikamaru said while he was thinking of strategies to get Hinata and Naruto together when Sakura spoke. "I think Naruto might have started having feelings for Hinata though"**

"**WHAT! You're kidding!" Shikamaru was dumbfounded by this new information.**

"**Yeah, I noticed it the night he brought Hinata into the hospital" Sakura explains and then Shikamaru gets it.**

"**Now that you mention it he has started becoming weird around Hinata. Ok I'm in" Shikamaru states with a sly smile.**

**Back in the forest Naruto and Neji were still sparring and Neji was winning. No surprises there, Neji deliver the final blow and won the match. Naruto feel like a sore loser demanded another round but Neji said. "Sorry Naruto maybe tomorrow and don't forget about our arrangement"**

**Neji rushed off towards the village, he was looking for Sakura to talk to her about Naruto and Hinata. He also need to tell her about Naruto Kissing Hinata at the hospital, he thought the best place to look for Sakura would be the hospital. Neji reached the hospital counted asking the Nurse. "Excuse me, is Sakura in?"**

"**Um, no she's not sorry. Her shift finished 2pm" Said the Nurse.**

**Neji thanked the nurse and took off again trying to think where she would be, when he thought of an idea. **"My Bakugan! Why didn't I think of this in the first place?"

**Neji activated his Bakugan and started scanning for Sakura, a few minutes in he found her she was with Shikamaru near her apartment. Neji deactivated his Bakugan and jump down next to Sakura and Shikamaru.**

"**What's up Neji? You look out of breath" Shikamaru stated to Neji.**

"**I'm fine, I was looking for you Sakura" Neji informed.**

"**Me? Why were you looking for me?" Sakura was confused, what did Neji want?**

"**Yes, it has to do with Naruto" He started.**

"**Naruto!" Sakura became alarmed.**

"**No, nothing like that Sakura. He's a little banged up and his ego was cut down a bit, but he'll be fine" Neji reassured Sakura.**

"**What happened?" Sakura asked.**

"**We were sparring with each other. It was just training" Neji informed.**

"**Oh ok, so what do you need to talk to me about Naruto for?" Sakura said with confusion.**

"**Well when I went to visit Hinata at the Hospital this morning I sensed someone in the room with her so I activated my Bakugan to see who it was, encase it was one of the doctors or nurses. And well I saw something." Neji said a little embarrassed.**

"**What did you see Neji?" Shikamaru and Sakura asked.**

"**Before I tell you, you all know how Hinata feels towards Naruto right?" Neji asked.**

"**Yeah, were not clueless like someone we know" Shikamaru and Sakura stated.**

"**Good. Well, I saw Naruto kiss Hinata at the hospital." Neji said in a small voice.**

"**WHAT?" Both Shikamaru and Sakura shouted.**

"**Shh. Keep your voices down" Neji asked.**

"**So does Naruto know how Hinata feels?" Sakura asked.**

"**No, he's still clueless in that department" Neji said with a sigh.**

"**Ok then, I suggest we team up and get as many people as we can to help out" Sakura shouted, she was getting excited about their plan.**

"**Alright, let's all go home for now and we'll start thinking of some plans tomorrow" Shikamaru said with a sigh.**

**Neji and Sakura agreed. They all went home looking forward to what tomorrow will bring.**


	5. Strange sensation

First Saw You.

Chapter five: Strange Sensation.

Pairing: NaruHina.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Characters and do not claim too, all rights go to cc Masashi Kishimoto.

**Last chapter:**

"**So does Naruto know how Hinata feels?" Sakura asked.**

"**No, he's still clueless in that department" Neji said with a sigh.**

"**Ok then, I suggest we team up and get as many people as we can to help out" Sakura shouted, she was getting excited about their plan.**

"**Alright, let's all go home for now and we'll start thinking of some plans tomorrow" Shikamaru said with a sigh.**

**Neji and Sakura agreed. They all went home looking forward to what tomorrow will bring.**

**That night Naruto couldn't sleep. No surprises why, he had Hinata on his mind yet again and was remembering that kiss he had given her that day, Naruto got up out of his bed and went out to his balcony. He couldn't seem to get that kiss of his mind or Hinata, Naruto looked up at the moon and whenever he looked up at the moon it always reminded him of Hinata's eyes. He always loved her eyes, her eyes always had a calming effect on him and with all these thoughts about her he decided to go visit her. Naruto jumped off the balcony and onto roof tops, he reached the Hyuga Compound in no time and quietly he searched for Hinata's room. Hinata had opened her window that night because it was quite warm tonight, Naruto jumped onto a small balcony and took a small look inside.**

"It's Hinata. This must be her room" **Naruto thought as he slipped into her room.**

**Naruto walked over and stood beside Hinata, she was so beautiful while she slept, watched as she slept soundly and peacefully.**

"**Naruto-kun" Hinata mumbled.**

**Naruto was wide eyed.**

"What did Hinata just say?" **He thought.**

**Naruto couldn't help but smile, she was so cute and he could help but stroke her hair. Hinata rolled over when Naruto touched her hair and ended up facing him, Naruto back away a bit having feared that he had woke her up but when she didn't wake up he moved back and blushed at her sleeping face. The more Naruto stayed the more he wanted to touch and kiss her, he knew he need to leave but couldn't bring himself to leave and instead he moved even closer to her. Then Naruto did something stupid again, he lent forward and kissed Hinata in the lips. Hinata woke up a little enough to realize someone was in her room but not enough to recognize who it is, Naruto mentally slapped himself for what he did yet again and left Hinata's room. Hinata laid in her bed trying to figure out what had just happened.**

"Was someone in my room?" **Hinata thought.**

**What was this tingly sensation she felt on her lips, she couldn't figure it out.**

"Oh, well. I'll ask Neji-kun tomorrow when I see him, he might know something." **Hinata thought.**

**Hinata rolled over onto her side and fell back asleep; Neji woke up in the night needing a drink of water and on his way back to his room he saw someone jumping from Hinata's room. Neji was concerned for Hinata so he went to check on her, he quietly open her door and looked inside, Hinata was sleeping peacefully and it looked like nothing was wrong so he headed back to his room.**

"I'll ask Hinata in the morning if anyone was in her room tonight" **Neji thought as he lay back down in his bed.**

**-The Next Day-**

"**Morning Neji-kun" Hinata said with a smile.**

"**Morning Hinata, um did something happen last night?" Neji asked.**

"**What do you mean Neji-kun?" Hinata asked.**

"**I mean was anyone in your room last night?" Neji asked.**

"What's up with Neji today? What's up with all these questions?" **Hinata thought.**

"**No. I don't think so" Hinata replied.**

"**Hmm" Neji said more to himself then to Hinata**

"**Hey Neji-kun. Um, I woke up last night and had a tingly sensation on my lips and my lips are still tingly this morning" Hinata said with a shy smile.**

**Neji looked at Hinata, what did she just say? He had a funny feeling that Hinata was kissed last night.**

"So who kissed Hinata last night? Was it the same person ii saw last night?"** Neji thought.**

"**Hinata. I think someone was in your room last night and that whoever was in your room kissed you too. That's why your lips have that tingly feeling" Neji told her.**

**Hinata was dumbstruck by the news she received, was someone in her room last night? She was thinking then it clicked.**

"**Neji! Someone was in my room last night I remember now!" Hinata shouted.**

"**Did you see who it was? Did you know the person?" Neji questioned.**

**Hinata said with a sad expression. "No. Sorry Neji-kun, I didn't see who it was"**

**And with that Neji and Hinata left the compound to meet up with Sakura and Naruto. Hinata didn't know that Naruto was going to be there same as Naruto didn't know Hinata was going to be there, Sakura and Naruto were waiting for Neji and Hinata outside the Academy and Naruto was becoming impatient.**

"**ARGH! Where is Neji? He should be here by now!" Naruto was complaining.**

"**He should be here soon Naruto, just be patient" Sakura said.**

**After a few more minutes of waiting Sakura saw Neji and Hinata and shouted. "Hey, over here!"**

**Naruto turned around to see Neji walking over to him and Sakura.**

"**About time Neji, we've been waiting for ages" Naruto stated.**

"**Eeep!" Hinata squeaked.**

"**Is that you Hinata?" Sakura asked as Hinata peaked from behind Neji.**

**Naruto stared at Hinata, Naruto was starting to freak out after his late night visit to her last night he was getting paranoid about it.**

"What! Why is Hinata here? I thought only Neji was coming! Not good, not good, not good at all! What am I doing? I need to calm down, no one knows about last night so I just have to stay calm"** Naruto was thinking to himself.**

**Neji noticed his shocked expression when he saw Hinata and Neji was starting to get suspicious of him.**

"**Hey Hinata, tell Sakura what you told me this morning. Maybe it's something else, and not what I said" Neji told Hinata.**

"**Uh...um...o...o...okay. W...w...well last night I...I...I woke u...u...up and had a t...t...tingly sensation on my l...l...l...lips, when I w...w...woke up this morning the tingly s...s...s...sensation was still on my l...l...l...lips" Hinata stuttered with a shy smile.**

"**Hmm. Did you eat anything weird last night?" Sakura asked.**

"**N...N...N...No, I and N...N...N...Neji-kun had the same dinner l...l...l...last night" Hinata said.**

"**Yeah and I didn't have any tingly sensations on my lips or anywhere" Neji stated.**

"**Huh. Well to me it sounds like maybe someone kissed you last night Hinata" Sakura said with a smile.**

"**That's what I said to her this morning when she told me" Neji said with a small smile.**

**Naruto's eyes were practically popping out of his head and Neji couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's expression, that's when Naruto regain his composure before the girls noticed.**

"**What's wrong Neji? What's so funny?" Sakura asked.**

"**Oh, it's nothing Sakura" Neji replied.**

**Neji walked over to Sakura and whispered "I'll tell you later"**


	6. The plan

First Saw You.

Chapter six: The Plan.

Pairing: NaruHina and a bit of SasuSaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Characters and do not claim too, all rights go to cc Masashi Kishimoto.

**Last chapter:**

"**Huh. Well to me it sounds like maybe someone kissed you last night Hinata" Sakura said with a smile.**

"**That's what I said to her this morning when she told me" Neji said with a small smile.**

**Naruto's eyes were practically popping out of his head and Neji couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's expression, that's when Naruto regain his composure before the girls noticed.**

"**What's wrong Neji? What's so funny?" Sakura asked.**

"**Oh, it's nothing Sakura" Neji replied.**

**Neji walked over to Sakura and whispered "I'll tell you later"**

**Sakura nodded to Neji stating that she agreed. Hinata and Naruto were confused by the two talking in secret.**

"**Hey Naruto, what do you think about it? It's weird isn't it?" Neji asked.**

"**What do you mean?" Naruto asks.**

"**I mean with Hinata, isn't it weird that it seems someone has kissed her?" Neji asks with a small smile.**

**Naruto stared at Neji, he was starting to worry.**

"Does he know? Did he see me kiss Hinata again? What's going on?" **Naruto thought.**

"**Yeah, that is weird" Naruto said with a fake smile.**

"**Ok, well I needed to talk with Neji so I'll leave you with Hinata" Sakura said with a smile.**

"**What?" Naruto asked.**

"**That's right and I'm sorry to have dragged you along Hinata. Naruto...I leave Hinata too you" Neji said with a smirk and with that, Sakura and Neji left the two baffled and confused.**

**Neji and Sakura hid behind a bush and in a hush voice Neji told Sakura what he had figured out.**

"**Really. You think it was Naruto who kissed Hinata and was the same person you saw jumping from Hinata's room" Sakura asked in an equally hushed voice.**

"**Yes I do and the way Naruto acted just before proves to me that it was him" Neji said with a hush voice.**

**Sakura and Neji went back to watching their two friends, hoping that this will give the two a chance to hang out together alone. Naruto stared at Hinata and Hinata did the same.**

"Oh no. What do I do? What do I do?" **Naruto thought.**

"What is going on? What do I do? Oh no my face is starting to feel hot" **Hinata thought as a slight blush was creeping over her face.**

"**Well since were the only two left Hinata-chan, why don't we go for a walk" Naruto said with a smile.**

**Hinata couldn't make a sound so she settled with nodding her head at Naruto. Naruto reached out and grabbed Hinata's hand which made her jump at the sudden contact.**

"**Oh, I'm sorry Hinata. I didn't mean to startle you, it's ok we won't hold hands" Naruto said with a smile, though he had a slight hint of sadness in his voice.**

**Hinata then mentally scolded herself for jumping when Naruto grabbed her hand, Naruto was leading the way and they were heading towards the Academy. Neji and Sakura were following the two from a safe distance away so not to attract their attention, Naruto and Hinata reached the old swing that Naruto always use to sit on and Hinata was puzzled.**

"**Come over here Hinata, come sit down" He said with a shy smile.**

**Hinata walked over and sat down on the swing, Naruto started to push her slowly on the swing and they stayed like that for several minutes when Sasuke walked by.**

"**Hey loser. What are you doing?" Sasuke asked Naruto.**

"**Just hanging out with Hinata. What are you doing?" Naruto asks.**

"**Not a lot just out for a walk. Hey you wan-" Sasuke was cut off by his phone beeping.**

"It's from Sakura" **Sasuke thought as he read the message.**

"**I'll see ya around loser, I have somewhere to be" Sasuke said as he walked off.**

**Sasuke made it over to Sakura and Neji and asked. "What was that about? Why did you tell me to leave and come here?"**

"**Because we have a plan to get Naruto and Hinata lone together and then you walk over and wreck it!" Sakura said.**

"**Well I'm sorry. How was I meant to know? But I want in, I know how Hinata feels because she's so obvious about it but I'm looking forward to see how Naruto feels" Sasuke said with an evil grin.**

"**Oh well that's easy we can tell you that. Naruto likes Hinata too" Sakura said.**

"**WHA-" Sasuke was cut off by Sakura putting her hand over his mouth to keep him quiet.**

"**Do you want us to get court?" Sakura asked him.**

"**Sorry but what!" Sasuke asks.**

"**Naruto likes Hinata I saw him kiss her when she was in hospital and someone saw Hinata last night as well, when she woke up she said she had a tingly sensation on her lips and when we said that someone probably kissed her he got scared so that would indicate that he kissed Hinata last night too. So he has kissed her two times already but mind you she doesn't know about them" Neji explained to Sasuke.**

"**Really, wow. He's bold" Sasuke said with a grin.**

"**Shh. Lets watch what's going to happen." Neji said.**

**Naruto and Hinata were talking about when they were at the Academy when Naruto asked Hinata. "Hey Hinata, do you remember the first time we met?"**

"**Uh...um...y...y...y...yeah I...I...I...I do. What a...a...about you N...N...N...Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered shyly with a small blush creeping over her face.**

"**Y...y...yeah I do Hinata" He had a slight blush on his face as he said that.**

**Naruto and Hinata reminisced about when they first met, Sakura, Neji and Sasuke decided that they were fine together on their own so Neji left to do other things, that left Sasuke and Sakura alone. Sakura likes Sasuke and he knows it but what she doesn't know is that he likes her too. Sakura had decided that today she would ask Sasuke out and Sasuke was trying to remain calm n ext to Sakura because he had this almost, uncontrollable feeling to kiss her.**

"**Sasuke. There's um...something I want to ask you" Sakura said with a slight blush.**

"**What is it Sakura? Just say it already" Sasuke said.**

"**Um...well...will you go out with me?" Sakura said.**

**Sasuke looked at Sakura and smiled, he leaned in closer to her and...'CHU!' Sasuke kissed Sakura.**

"**Why did you kiss me?" Sakura asked a little shy.**

"**I gave you my answer to your question" Sasuke said with a grin.**

"**How does that answer my question?" Sakura asks.**

"**Well...if I didn't like you Sakura I wouldn't of kissed you. So...I guess it's a yes. I will go out with you" He said still wearing his grin.**

**Sakura was so happy that she jumped onto Sasuke pushing him down onto the ground and kissing him passionately, Naruto and Hinata heard a noise over at the bush Sakura and Sasuke were hiding in and decided to go have a look. Naruto and Hinata reached the bush and were shocked and embarrassed at what they saw, Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the two on the ground all over one another and said. "About time you two hooked up. I was wondering when it would happen" Naruto said with a big grin.**

"**Shut up loser and go play with your little girlfriend next to you" Sasuke said with an evil smirk.**

"**WHAT!" Naruto shouted and Hinata squeaked.**


	7. First non-date

First Saw You.

Chapter seven: First non-date.

Pairing: NaruHina and a little SasuSaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Characters and do not claim too, all rights go to cc Masashi Kishimoto.

**Last chapter:**

**Sakura was so happy that she jumped onto Sasuke pushing him down onto the ground and kissing him passionately, Naruto and Hinata heard a noise over at the bush Sakura and Sasuke were hiding in and decided to go have a look. Naruto and Hinata reached the bush and were shocked and embarrassed at what they saw, Naruto couldn't help but laugh at the two on the ground all over one another and said. "About time you two hooked up. I was wondering when it would happen" Naruto said with a big grin.**

"**Shut up loser and go play with your little girlfriend next to you" Sasuke said with an evil smirk.**

"**WHAT!" Naruto shouted and Hinata squeaked.**

"**We're not together" Naruto stated and Hinata sadly nodded in agreement.**

"**Hmm, if you say so" Sasuke says while helping Sakura up.**

"**We'll leave you two alone. See ya around" Sasuke says as he walks off.**

"**Bye guys!" Sakura shouts as she runs after Sasuke.**

**Hinata and Naruto were confused but shrugged it off, Naruto guided Hinata back towards the swing when he asked. "Hey Hinata, are you hungry? Do you want to go get something to eat?"**

"**Um...yeah s...s...s...sure N...N...N...Naruto-kun, I mean...i...i...i...if you want t...t...t...to" Hinata manages to get out.**

"**Then let's GO!" Naruto shouts.**

**He grabs Hinata's hand and pulls her off the swing, pulling her to his favourite ramen shop.**

**Hinata was trying to stop the ever growing blush spread anymore across her face, Naruto peeked at Hinata and smiled at her blush.**

"She's so cute. I wish I could tell her how much I love her" **Naruto thought.**

**Naruto stopped outside the shop.**

"**We're here Hinata. Shall we go in" Naruto said with a grin.**

**Hinata gave her answer in a form of a nod because that's all she could manage at the moment, Naruto lead the way inside and pulled out Hinata's seat for her.**

"**Oh...th...th...th...thank you N...N...N...Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered with a shy, small smile.**

**Naruto was blushing a little but quickly recovered.**

"**Is it ok if I order for the two of us?" Naruto asked.**

"**Sh...sh...sh...Sure Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered and her blush increasing.**

"**Two miso, pork ramen please" Naruto shouted to the cook.**

"**Coming right up Naruto" the cook said.**

"**Um...N...N...Naruto-kun" Hinata spoke.**

"**Yes Hinata-chan" Naruto said with a smile.**

"**Um...you d...d...d...don't need to u...u...u...use honours with me N...N...Naruto-kun" Hinata said poking her index fingers together trying to conceal her blush.**

"**Ok...Hinata. But only if you stop using them with me ok" He said with a grin.**

"**Ok...I'll t...t...try" Hinata stuttered.**

"**N...N...N..." Hinata was trying so hard, she really wanted to say Naruto's name.**

"**That's it Hinata. Good job, keep going" Naruto said encouraging her.**

"**N...N...N...Naruto" She said with a bright red blush across her face.**

"**You did it Hinata!" Naruto cheered and gave Hinata a big hug.**

**Hinata was court off by Naruto's sudden hug and so was Naruto for that fact.**

"**S...S...S...Sorry Hinata. I don't know what came over me" Naruto said with a shy grin, rubbing the back of his head.**

"**I...I...I...Its o...o...o...ok N...N...N...Naruto" that's all Hinata could manage to get out and it came out in a major stutter.**

"**Here you go. Two miso, pork ramen, enjoy. Oh and Naruto I added a few extra pieces on the house" the cook said to Naruto.**

"**Really! Thanks old man you're the best!" Naruto said as he dived right into his ramen.**

**Hinata started eating her ramen too but much slower then Naruto, by the time she was half way through hers Naruto was already finishing his sixth bowl.**

"**Mmmm. Thanks old man that was great, how are you going with yours Hinata?" Naruto asked.**

"**Oh...I'm full, it was delicious thank you" Hinata said as she bowed to the cook.**

"**Um...N...N...N...Naruto you can have the rest of mine if you like" Hinata said.**

**She was a little embarrassed about saying that to Naruto.**

"**Really, thanks Hinata" Naruto said as he finished her half bowl off in seconds. **

"**You're welcome N...N...N...Naruto" Hinata replied.**

"**Say Naruto, is this the girl you're always talking about?" the cooks daughter asks.**

**Naruto started chocking on the soup he was drinking when he was asked that question and Hinata was turning beet red.**

"SHIT! What am I going to say I can't tell them while Hinata's here...what am I going to do? Think Naruto think. That's it!" **Naruto thought.**

"**Hey Hinata I'll pay for yours can you please wait for me outside" Naruto said with a smile.**

"**Uh...ok N...N...N...Naruto" Hinata said as she stepped outside.**

"**WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto quietly shouted at the cook's daughter.**

"**What? I was just asking a simple question. So is that her or not?" the cook's daughter asks again.**

**Naruto looked back at the entrance to make sure Hinata was still outside and answered. "Yes...she is the girl I'm always talking about. Her name is Hinata Hyuga."**

"**A Hyuga huh, that explains the eyes then" the cook and his daughter said.**

"**Yes, now please don't say anything to Hinata ok. She doesn't know that I like her yet ok and I don't know if she even likes me back." Naruto said with desperation.**

"**Yes, yes, ok Naruto we won't say anything to her ok. Right sweet heart?" the cook said and looked at his daughter.**

"**Yes, yes, ok dad" She replies.**

"**Ok. Good. Alright then here's your money and I'll see you next time" Naruto said as he stepped out the door.**

"**Yes and please do come again Naruto!" the cook shouted.**

"**Ok Hinata. Is there anywhere you want to go or do now?" Naruto asks.**

"**Um...go to the park and watch the sunset" Hinata said shyly.**

"**Yeah, ok. That sounds like fun, let's go Hinata" Naruto says while grabbing Hinata's hand again.**

"Don't go red Hinata! Don't go red!" **Hinata thought to herself trying to psych herself up.**

"**You ok Hinata?" Naruto asked.**

"**What? Oh...yeah I'm f...f...f...fine" she said with a small smile.**

"**Ok. Look Hinata we're almost to the park. Let's run to the bench" Naruto said and before Hinata could answer she was pulled by Naruto who was now running and which made Hinata start running too.**

**Naruto reached the bench and stopped suddenly which made the still moving Hinata run into him and they both fell onto the bench, Hinata landed on top of Naruto and she was so embarrassed that she couldn't move. Naruto on the other hand didn't mind one bit and he couldn't help but smile at Hinata's embarrassment, Naruto slowly moved Hinata off of him and slipped out from under her so they were now both sitting on the bench side-by-side.**

"**Are you ok Hinata?" Naruto finally asks her.**


	8. Sleepy sun set

First Saw You.

Chapter eight: Sleepy Sun Set.

Pairing: NaruHina.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Characters and do not claim too, all rights go to cc Masashi Kishimoto.

**Last chapter:**

"**Ok. Look Hinata we're almost to the park. Let's run to the bench" Naruto said and before Hinata could answer she was pulled by Naruto who was now running and which made Hinata start running too.**

**Naruto reached the bench and stopped suddenly which made the still moving Hinata run into him and they both fell onto the bench, Hinata landed on top of Naruto and she was so embarrassed that she couldn't move. Naruto on the other hand didn't mind one bit and he couldn't help but smile at Hinata's embarrassment, Naruto slowly moved Hinata off of him and slipped out from under her so they were now both sitting on the bench side-by-side.**

"**Are you ok Hinata?" Naruto finally asks her.**

"**I'm fine N...N...N...Naruto. Are you ok N...N...N...Naruto?" Hinata replied.**

"**I'm fine Hinata, no need to worry about me" He said with a grin.**

**Hinata sat quietly next to Naruto looking at the closing sun set, Naruto was watching Hinata and he didn't care that there was a beautiful sun set right in front of him because he thought Hinata was the most beautiful thing in the entire world. Naruto really wants to confess his love to Hinata right now but he's scared of what her answer will be, Hinata was starting to feel sleepy and was slowly sliding sideways and ended up resting on Naruto's shoulder.**

**Hinata realized that she was falling asleep on Naruto's shoulder and while she got off his shoulder she said. "I'm sorry N...N...N...Naruto"**

"**It's ok Hinata, you can sleep on my shoulder if you like" He said with a smile.**

**Naruto laid Hinata onto his shoulder and Hinata was soon asleep on him, Naruto watched the sleeping Hinata and a funny feeling came over him to tell her how he feels about her.**

"**I love you Hinata, I always have" Naruto whispered to Hinata and planted a kiss on her forehead.**

**If only Hinata was a wake to hear Naruto's confession both their lives would be simpler but sadly Hinata just kept sleeping and Naruto started to get tired as well. He fell asleep on Hinata's head, a few minutes later TenTen was walking through the park when she saw both Hinata and Naruto sleeping next to one another.**

"He he. This is just too good to pass up" **TenTen thought as she took a picture on her phone.**

**TenTen then kept walking and decided that she would have a little chat with Naruto tomorrow. 30 minutes later after the sun had set Naruto woke up and looked around when he saw a still sleeping Hinata next to him.**

"It will be a shame to wake her, she looks so beautiful when she's sleeping but I need to take her home or Neji will kill me" **Naruto thought.**

"**Hinata, Hinata. Sorry but it's time to wake up, I have to still take you home" Naruto said in a soft voice.**

**Hinata only stirred and continued to sleep, Naruto decided to let her continue to sleep and he lifted her up onto his back carefully as not to wake her. Once he was sure that she wouldn't fall off his back he started to walk to her house, as they went to her house Hinata snuggled closer into Naruto's neck and became more relaxed in her sleep. They were almost to her house, Naruto could see Neji out the front waiting for her and Neji wasn't happy.**

"**What's wrong with Hinata?" Neji demanded.**

"**Nothing, she's fine. She just fell asleep while watching the sun set at the park and so did I. That's why she's late home." Naruto said quietly so not to wake Hinata up.**

**Neji looked at Naruto.**

"I don't think he believes me" **Naruto thought.**

"**Neji it's the truth I swear" Naruto said trying to make Neji believe him.**

"**Ok. I believe you Naruto. Now please, let me take Hinata and put her into bed before anyone sees her" Neji said.**

**Naruto carefully placed Hinata into Neji's arms and let him take her to her room, Naruto watched as they left and decided that he should probably get some sleep as well. For little did Naruto know that Ten Ten had a surprise in store for him.**

**-Next Day-**

**Hinata woke up with a scream because she didn't know where she was at the moment and Neji slammed her door open shouting. "WHAT? WHAT HAPPENED HINATA?"**

"**Neji?" Hinata asked in confusion.**

"**Yes it's me Hinata. Now what happened? Why did you scream?" Neji asked.**

**Hinata looked around and realized that she was in her own room and laying in her own bed, but she swore that she was sitting next to Naruto just a few minutes ago.**

"How did I end up here? I was with Naruto just a few minutes ago watching the sun set. How did I get into my room?" **Hinata thought to herself.**

"**Hinata?" Neji said worried for his cousin.**

"**Huh. Oh, um, how did I get here Neji? I was with N...N...N...Naruto a few minutes ago, we were watching the sunset. Why am I at home?" Hinata asked, she had so many questions for Neji.**

"**Hinata...its morning, you fell asleep at the park. Naruto brought you home last night and I put you in bed before anyone saw you" Neji explained.**

**Hinata was shocked that she fainted from the thought of Naruto carrying her home. A few blocks away at Naruto's house a sleepy Naruto was waking up from a knock at his door.**

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"**I'M COMING! I'M COMING!" Naruto shouted as he opened the door.**

"**HI! GOOD MORNING NARUTO!" TenTen shouted at him.**

"**Ten Ten? What? What are you doing here?" Naruto asks.**

"**I was bored and wanted to show you something" TenTen said with a grin.**

"**Really? Well ok, oh and I want to ask you something TenTen" Naruto states.**

"I have to find out if TenTen likes anyone for Neji or he's going to kill me" **Naruto thought to himself.**

"**Really, well go ahead Naruto. What is it you want to ask me?" TenTen asks.**

"**Ok. Do you like anyone?" Naruto asked.**

**TenTen was a little shaken by what Naruto just asked but replied with a smile. "Yes Naruto I do like someone and its someone your friends with"**

"**Someone I'm friends with huh" Naruto says as he ponders who it could be.**

**After a few minutes TenTen says. "Naruto, do you want to see the surprise I have for you?"**

"**Sure TenTen" Naruto replies.**

"**Ok here it is" TenTen says with a smile as she holds up the photo to Naruto.**


	9. Sleepy photo

First Saw You.

Chapter nine: Sleepy Photo.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Characters and do not claim too, all rights go to cc Masashi Kishimoto.

**Last chapter:**

"**Really, well go ahead Naruto. What is it you want to ask me?" TenTen asks.**

"**Ok. Do you like anyone?" Naruto asked.**

**TenTen was a little shaken by what Naruto just asked but replied with a smile. "Yes Naruto I do like someone and its someone your friends with"**

"**Someone I'm friends with huh" Naruto says as he ponders who it could be.**

**After a few minutes TenTen says. "Naruto, do you want to see the surprise I have for you?"**

"**Sure TenTen" Naruto replies.**

"**Ok here it is" TenTen says with a smile as she holds up the photo to Naruto.**

**Naruto could not believe His eyes, TenTen had seen him and Hinata together last night and not only that she took a photo too, this was not good and he needed to somehow get TenTen to delete that picture before Hinata saw it.**

"**TenTen how did you get that picture?" Naruto asked.**

"**I got it yesterday afternoon when I was walking through the park" TenTen stated with a grin.**

**Naruto looked at the picture again and said. "TenTen you have to delete that picture for me"**

"**Why? I think it's a cute picture and I think others should see it too" TenTen said and smiled.**

"**Please, please, please TenTen you can't show Hinata please" Naruto begged TenTen.**

"**Why? She has the right to see it, I mean she is in the picture too" TenTen stated.**

"**I know! I know! But she doesn't know that I like her yet" Naruto said in a small voice.**

"**WHAT! YOU LIKE HINATA!" TenTen shouted.**

"**What! Oh yeah that's right you didn't know; only Neji knows. Well now I guess now you know too" Naruto says.**

"**So only me and Neji know?" TenTen asks.**

**Naruto nods.**

"**Wow! So...why haven't you told Hinata yet?" TenTen asks.**

"**Because I don't think Hinata likes me back and I don't want her to end up hating me" Naruto states.**

"**I see." TenTen says.**

"**So can you please delete the picture TenTen" Naruto begged.**

"**Ok, Naruto. But are you sure you want it deleted? Hinata looks really cute, sleeping next to you" TenTen urges.**

"She's right, Hinata is so cute! I really do what that picture" **Naruto thought.**

"**Well Naruto?" TenTen asks.**

"**Mmmm...Ok. Can you send it through to me before you delete it please" Naruto asks.**

"**Sure" TenTen says with a smile.**

"Yeah right I'm going to delete this picture. I'm going to show Neji."** TenTen thought to herself.**

**TenTen sent the picture through to Naruto and pretended to delete the picture after.**

"**Thanks TenTen" Naruto said with a smile.**

"**No problem Naruto. Well I should be going now, bye" TenTen says as she walks out the door.**

"**Ok, bye TenTen!" Naruto shout back.**

**Naruto looks up at the clock and says. "10:30am huh. Well I guess I should get ready for the day and go inform Neji of what I found out"**

**TenTen on the other hand had decided to go see Neji and show him the picture, she was interested in what he would do.**

**Neji had decided that he would go for a walk with Hinata to the park, TenTen had decided to cut through the park to Neji's house when she met up with Neji and Hinata.**

"**Hey Neji! Hey Hinata!" TenTen shouts.**

"**Hey!" Neji and Hinata reply.**

"**So what's up TenTen?" Neji asked.**

"**I was looking for you actually" TenTen said.**

"**Ok. So why were you looking for me?" Neji asks.**

"**Um...guys I'm going to go. I have to meet up with Shino for training, bye!" Hinata shouts as she leaves.**

"**Bye!" Neji and TenTen shout.**

"**Ok. So what's this all about?" Neji asked.**

"**It's about Hinata and Naruto" TenTen stated.**

**TenTen pulled out her phone and showed him the photo, Neji took the phone and looked at the picture.**

"What is this? Where did she get this photo from? I wonder if Naruto or Hinata knows about this photo?" **Neji thought.**

"**They look cute together don't they" TenTen said with a smile.**

"**Where did you get this picture?" Neji asked.**

"**I took it" TenTen stated.**

"**Have you shown anyone this photo?" Neji asked.**

"**Just you and Naruto. You should have seen his face when I showed him the photo, it was priceless." TenTen said while laughing.**

"**So Naruto knows you have this photo and he let you keep it?" Neji asks.**

"**Well yes and no, you see he has a copy but asked me to delete it so no one would see it but I pretended to delete the photo because it's just so cute and I wanted to show you" TenTen states.**

"**I don't think you should show Hinata though" Neji says.**

"**Why?" TenTen asks.**

"**Because, Hinata will freak out and most likely faint" Neji replies.**

"**Yeah, you're probably right" TenTen says.**

"**So...Naruto told you he likes Hinata huh" Neji asked.**

"**Yeah, so it's just me and you who know" TenTen replies.**

"**Well actually..." Neji starts. "Many others know" Neji continued.**

"**What do you mean? How many know? Naruto said only you and me know" TenTen said.**

"**Yes according to Naruto only you and I know because he has only told me and you. Five people know. You, me, Sakura, Shikamaru and Sasuke because I told them so they could help me get those two together." Neji replies.**

"**Wow! So can I help out too?" TenTen asks.**

"**Sure you can. The more the merrier" Neji says with a smile.**

"**Ok great. Well I'll see you later Neji I got to go, bye!" TenTen shouts.**

"**Ok, bye!" Neji shouts.**

**After TenTen left Neji decided to do some training while he was in the park and as he was training he was thinking of ways to get Hinata and Naruto together. Naruto had decided to go do some training at the park before he went looking for Neji, Naruto walked around the big tree when he saw Neji training and started to walk over to him.**

"**Hey Neji!" Naruto shouted.**


	10. Interesting conversation

First Saw You.

Chapter ten: Interesting Conversations.

Pairing: NejTen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Characters and do not claim too, all rights go to cc Masashi Kishimoto.

**Last chapter:**

"**Wow! So can I help out too?" TenTen asks.**

"**Sure you can. The more the merrier" Neji says with a smile.**

"**Ok great. Well I'll see you later Neji I got to go, bye!" TenTen shouts.**

"**Ok, bye!" Neji shouts.**

**After TenTen left Neji decided to do some training while he was in the park and as he was training he was thinking of ways to get Hinata and Naruto together. Naruto had decided to go do some training at the park before he went looking for Neji, Naruto walked around the big tree when he saw Neji training and started to walk over to him.**

"**Hey Neji!" Naruto shouted.**

"**Hey Naruto" Neji answers.**

"**What have you been doing today?" Naruto asked.**

"**Had a chat with TenTen not too long ago and been training since then" Neji states.**

"**TenTen!" Naruto shouts.**

"**Yeah. She wanted to talk to me about some stuff" Neji says with a shrug.**

"**What...what did she talk about?" Naruto asked.**

"**Not much really, she just said that she saw you before seeing me" Neji said.**

"**Really, well that's a relief" Naruto sighed.**

"**Oh yeah...TenTen also mentioned a photo, now what was it about?" Neji pondered.**

"**A photo?..." Naruto asked.**

"**Yeah...now what was it about? Oh yeah, that's right...it was a photo of you and Hinata sleeping at the park together" Neji said.**

**Naruto was shocked. He thought that TenTen had deleted the photo and he had the only copy, and to find out that TenTen still had the photo and showed Neji, that was not good. Naruto was so embarrassed that he turned away from Neji so that Neji didn't see him blushing; once he had calmed down enough that the blush was gone he turned back around to Neji and was thinking to himself. **"WHAT THE HELL! I thought TenTen got rid of that photo! She still has it and is showed Neji! Oh no...How many others has she shown? What about Hinata? What if TenTen has showed her? I'm so screwed!"

**Naruto was pulled back to reality when Neji asked. "Um, Naruto...are you ok?"**

"**Huh? What? ...Oh yeah...I'm ok Neji. I was just thinking of something that's all" Naruto quietly answers.**

"**Ok then" Neji replies.**

"**Um, Neji...Do you know if TenTen has shown that photo to anyone else besides you?" Naruto asks curiously.**

"**Just, you and I. I'm not too sure if she's going to show anyone else that photo or not." Neji answers.**

"**WHAT!" Naruto shouts.**

"**Calm down. Naruto it will be ok" Neji says calmly.**

"**But...she has that photo she can show anyone and she might show...HIN...HIN...HIN" Naruto couldn't finish the sentence.**

"**She won't show Hinata alright. I told her not to and she listens to me so you have nothing to worry about" Neji states.**

**Naruto sighed with relief and Neji couldn't help but laugh at Naruto's gullibility.**

"**Right...was there something you wanted to tell me Naruto? You are the one who came over to talk with me" Neji asks.**

"**Oh yeah that's right...I totally forgot. Oops." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.**

**Neji shook his head and said. "Well come on what is it then?"**

"**Right...when I spoke with TenTen earlier I asked her if she likes anyone. You remember our deal we made right?" Naruto says.**

"**Yes I do. So what did she say?" Neji prompts Naruto to continue.**

"**Well she said "Yes Naruto I do like someone and its someone your friends with." So I spent some time thinking of who it might be but I can't figure it out" Naruto finishes.**

**Neji took in what Naruto had said and decided that he needed to find out who she likes, Neji turned to Naruto and said. "Thanks for that Naruto and I'll try and continue to help you with Hinata alright but I've got to go see you later"**

"**Oh...alright then Neji bye" Naruto says as he waves to Neji.**

**Neji headed home to think about the information he was given, as he entered the house Hinata was right in front of him and...BANG!**

"**I'm so sorry Neji...here let me help you up, are you ok?" Hinata said as she rushed to help Neji to his feet.**

"**Yeah...I'm fine thanks, I'm sorry to Hinata I wasn't watching where I was going" Neji apologises.**

"**Are you sure you're ok Neji? You seem a little distracted" Hinata says.**

"**Yeah...I'm sure, I'm just thinking of something at the moment. Sorry Hinata I got to go" Neji says as he runs up the stairs to his room.**

**Once Neji is in his room he grabs a piece of paper and a pen, he sits down on the floor and starts to write possible guys TenTen might like. He writes down the names one at a time of all the guys.**

**Sasuke****.**

**Lee.**

**Naruto****.**

**Choji.**

**Shikamaru.**

**Kiba.**

**Shino****.**

"Ok so there are seven guys that she could potentially like but which one is it?" Neji thought.

"**It's not Naruto that's for sure because she told him and said it was one of his friends. I don't think it's Sasuke because I'm pretty sure he likes Sakura so he's out. It's not Shino because she hates bugs and he has bugs in his clothes. So that leaves four possible suspects: Lee, Choji, Shikamaru and Kiba." Neji states as he crosses out the other three guys names.**

**Neji folds his paper up and puts it away until further notice, when he looked at the clock it was 7:00pm.**

"I guess I should hurry down for dinner"** Neji thought.**

**Neji headed down stair for dinner and as he entered the dining room, he was surprised to see Hinata at the table still.**

"**Why are you still here Hinata?" Neji asked.**

"**I was waiting for you Neji" Hinata said with a smile.**

"**Me? Why? You normally go eat in your room" Neji states as he sits at the table.**

"**Well I felt like eating dinner with you tonight Neji and I wanted to ask you something as well" Hinata said while poking her index fingers together.**

"**Ok...what is it you wanted to ask me?" Neji questioned.**

"**Well...um...you see...it's about...N...N...N...Naruto" Hinata finally states.**

"**Naruto...ok, what is your question that has to do with him?" Neji asks.**

"**Um...well...do you know...um...if N...N...N...Naruto likes...anyone?" Hinata says while trying to hide her beet, red face.**

"**If Naruto likes anyone...well now...aren't we a bit curious" Neji says with a smirk.**


	11. The text plan

First Saw You.

Chapter eleven: The Text Plan.

Pairing: NaruHina and a little NejTen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Characters and do not claim too, all rights go to cc Masashi Kishimoto.

**Last chapter:**

"**Me? Why? You normally go eat in your room" Neji states as he sits at the table.**

"**Well I felt like eating dinner with you tonight Neji and I wanted to ask you something as well" Hinata said while poking her index fingers together.**

"**Ok...what is it you wanted to ask me?" Neji questioned.**

"**Well...um...you see...it's about...N...N...N...Naruto" Hinata finally states.**

"**Naruto...ok, what is your question that has to do with him?" Neji asks.**

"**Um...well...do you know...um...if N...N...N...Naruto likes...anyone?" Hinata says while trying to hide her beet, red face.**

"**If Naruto likes anyone...well now...aren't we a bit curious" Neji says with a smirk.**

"**It's not like t...t...t...that! I'm...I'm...I'm just making conversation" Hinata stutters.**

"**Oh really...well then if it's just to make conversation then I guess I don't have to tell you what I know if I don't want to" Neji said with a larger smirk.**

**Hinata looked at Neji, she did want to know if Naruto likes someone but she didn't want Neji to tease her about it.**

"**So...um..." Hinata started.**

"**Ha-ha. What's wrong? Can't think of anything to talk about besides Naruto?" Neji laughs.**

**Hinata blushed and finally said. "Fine you've got me, I am curious about Naruto and I do want to know if he likes someone"**

"**Ha-ha. Alright Hinata I'll tell you" Neji laughs.**

"**Really? That would be great Neji" Hinata says with a smile.**

"**Yeah. To answer your question Naruto does like someone" Neji says.**

"**He does?" Hinata asks.**

"**Yep and I'll give you a hint...it's someone close to him" Neji answers.**

**Hinata couldn't believe it Naruto likes someone but who? Neji left Hinata to think about her new information and headed up to his room to sleep.**

**-The Next Day-**

**TenTen was on her way to training with Lee when Neji saw her and decided to follow because he was still trying to find out who she likes.**

"**TenTen! It is about time you got here, are you ready for training?" Lee asks.**

"**Yeah I guess" TenTen sighs.**

"**Then let's get to it!" Lee says enthusiastically.**

**TenTen and Lee started their training, TenTen was getting tired about half way through and Lee still wanted to continue training so Neji casually walked over to them and said. "Hey TenTen. Hey Lee. How are you two?"**

"**Hey...Neji" TenTen puffed.**

"**Hi ya Neji. What are you up to?" Lee asks.**

"**Not much I was looking for TenTen. Hey TenTen can you come with me for a while please" Neji says.**

"**Su...re" TenTen puffs.**

"**What but TenTen, we're still training" Lee complains.**

"**It's ok Lee...you can still...train by yourself" TenTen puffs.**

"**You are right! See you later then Neji...TenTen!" Lee shouts.**

"**Were you really looking for me?" TenTen asks once she has her breath back,**

"**No...I was just walking by and saw that you were having some trouble" Neji says with a smile.**

"**Oh...well thanks for that. As you know lee can go overboard with the training" TenTen replies.**

"**Yeah...you always have trouble keeping up don't you" Neji states.**

"**Yeah I guess...I'm not really big on his sort of training that's all" TenTen says.**

"**Ok well I have somewhere else to go if you're ok now...see you later TenTen" Neji says as he starts to walk off.**

"Well...I guess I can cross Lee off the list too" **Neji thought.**

"**Wait Neji!" TenTen shouts.**

"**What?" Neji replies.**

"**Can...Can I come...come too?" TenTen asks.**

"**Sure, I guess you can I'm on my way to see Shikamaru" Neji says.**

"**Thanks Neji. Why do you need to see Shikamaru?" TenTen asks.**

"**To help come up with a way to get Naruto and Hinata together" Neji said with a grin.**

**Neji and TenTen had met up with Shikamaru and had devised a plan. The plan is to have Hinata meet Neji at the park and Naruto meet Shikamaru at the park but Neji and Shikamaru will text at the same time to say they're not coming and leave Naruto and Hinata alone together.**

**Hinata had written on a piece of paper the names of the girls that are close to Naruto in order to find out who he likes.**

**Sakura.**

**TenTen.**

**Ino.**

"It's not Sakura, so she's gone. He doesn't like Ino, so she's gone too. So that leave's TenTen...hmmm"** Hinata thought.**

**Hinata had just received a text saying. "Hinata please meet me at the park in 20 minutes. There is something I have to show you. –Neji"**

**Hinata looked at the clock and said. "1:40pm ok I better go see what he has to show me then"**

**Naruto was about to head home after a day of training in the forest when he received a text saying. "Naruto meet me at the park in 20 minutes. I want to ask you something. –Shikamaru"**

"Ok then, I wonder what this is about"** Naruto thought as he headed to the park.**

**Naruto had already arrived at the park before Hinata and was waiting for Shikamaru to arrive. When Naruto saw Hinata he was startled and said. "Hinata...I didn't expect to see you here"**

"**I...I...I didn't expect to see you either N...N...N...Naruto" Hinata stutters.**

"**Are you waiting for someone Naruto?" Hinata asks.**

"**Yeah, I'm waiting for Shikamaru he said he wanted to talk to me about something. What about you Hinata? Are you here waiting for someone too?" Naruto asked.**

"**Y...Y...Yes I am. I'm w...w...w...waiting for Neji he said he had s...s...s...something to show m...m...m...me" Hinata stutters again.**

**Naruto and Hinata waited together in silence for twenty minutes until...*BEEP!* *BEEP!* *BEEP!* both their phones went off at the same time.**

"**He's not coming" Naruto and Hinata said in unison.**

**They both looked at each other and started to laugh, what a coincidence that they both received a text at the same time saying that the person they were meeting isn't coming AND that they would speak the same sentence at the same time too.**

"**Well...since were both here do you want to go for a walk with me Hinata?" Naruto asks once he stopped laughing.**

"**Tehe...hmmm...I would l...l...l...love to go for a walk with you N...N...N...Naruto" Hinata stuttered with a shy, little smile.**


	12. Waterfall date

First Saw You.

Chapter twelve: Waterfall date.

Pairing: NaruHina and a little NejTen.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Characters and do not claim too, all rights go to cc Masashi Kishimoto.

**Last chapter:**

"**He's not coming" Naruto and Hinata said in unison.**

**They both looked at each other and started to laugh, what a coincidence that they both received a text at the same time saying that the person they were meeting isn't coming AND that they would speak the same sentence at the same time too.**

"**Well...since were both here do you want to go for a walk with me Hinata?" Naruto asks once he stopped laughing.**

"**Tehe...hmmm...I would l...l...l...love to go for a walk with you N...N...N...Naruto" Hinata stuttered with a shy, little smile.**

**Naruto took hold of Hinata's hand when he had a great idea.**

"**Hey Hinata...would you like to go for a swim with me?" Naruto asked as they walked through town.**

"**Sure N...N...N...Naruto, I would love to go swimming" Hinata said with a big smile.**

"**Then it's a date!" He grinned before adding "Come on Hinata let's go!"**

**Hinata didn't believe her ears, did Naruto just say 'DATE'? Hinata was dumfounded but she knew she must have heard wrong because Naruto didn't like her...right? Hinata let Naruto drag her off in the direction of her house. Naruto stopped just outside the gate and said. "Ok, Hinata...you go get ready and meet me back here in ten minutes...ok"**

"**Ok N...N...N...Naruto" Hinata said with a smile as she ran inside.**

**Naruto couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the excited girl, he loved to see all her expressions but the one he loved most of all was the face she has when she gets extremely embarrassed.**

"She's so cute" **Naruto thought as he ran off to his place to get ready.**

**Hinata was so excited she couldn't contain it which was bad because a certain cousin was walking past her room when he heard lots of running around from her room. Neji peeked through the crack between her door and the wall and could see her running around looking for something, she found a bag and started placing stuff in the bag.**

"What is she doing? What's all this stuff for?"** Neji thought to himself when he saw Hinata holding two bathing suits.**

"**Hmm...Which one should I wear? This one or this one?" Hinata sighed.**

**The first bathing suit was a blue one piece with light blue stripes across her chest and the second one was a lavender two piece with a pink butterfly on the top right side of her bathers. Neji watched as his cousin decided which one to wear.**

"Please, please, please pick the blue one please"** Neji thought hopefully.**

"**Oooh...I need to hurry" Hinata panicked and decided on the two piece chucking it into her bag.**

"Oh...I hope Naruto likes my bathers" **Hinata thought with a smile and small blush across her face.**

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"** Neji shouted in his head.**

**Neji noticed that Hinata was about to open the door and Neji quickly took a few steps back then pretended he was just walking down the hallway.**

"**Oh...hey Hinata" Neji waved.**

**Hinata jumped a little but replied. "Oh...hi Neji. I didn't see you there"**

"**Sorry did I scare you?" Neji smiles.**

"**Um...just a little" Hinata said with a smile.**

"**What's the bag for? Where are you going Hinata?" Neji asked.**

"**Um...I'm going swimming" Hinata said.**

"**Hmmm...Are you going by yourself?" Neji asks.**

"**Um...no, I'm not. Sorry Neji but I got to go" Hinata said as she rushed out the door.**

**Neji ran to the window and saw Naruto standing outside the gate waiting for something or someone, Hinata ran down to the front gate where Naruto was standing and after a few moments they both left. Neji pulls out his phone and starts calling Shikamaru.**

***BRING* *BRING***

**Shikamaru answers his phone and says. "Hello"**

"**Hey Shikamaru, its Neji look get everyone together ASAP. I have a plan and bring bathers" Neji says before hanging up the phone.**

**Ten minutes later Shikamaru, TenTen, Sakura, Sasuke, Ino and Choji were out the front of the Hyuga house.**

"**So...what's this plan you have Neji? Why are we all here and why did we have to bring our bathers?" Sakura asked.**

"**Hinata just left in a rush and meet Naruto outside ten minutes ago. I saw her packing bathers so guess what we're doing? We're going to follow and spy on them and if needed interfere" Neji stated with a grin.**

"**What are we waiting for then? Let's go!" Sakura asked.**

"**Yeah" everyone shouted as they headed off to the waterfall for a swim and to spy on Naruto and Hinata.**

**Neji and the others had caught up with Naruto and Hinata because the two were taking their time to get to the waterfall. Naruto and Hinata were casually talk when Hinata tripped on an uprooted root and was about to fall onto the ground when Naruto caught her around her waist, Hinata opened her eyes to see Naruto holding her around her waist and all she could do was try to contain the ever growing blush from spreading further across her face. Naruto noticed her blush and couldn't help but giggle at her, he let her down and they continued walking to the waterfall in happy silence. Everyone couldn't believe what they just saw; Naruto and Hinata looked like a couple and that made the group annoyed because they were both too clueless to see that they both like one another. Naruto and Hinata finally arrived at the waterfall.**

"**Oh wow...look Naruto isn't it beautiful?" Hinata said with joy.**

"**Yes you are" Naruto said with a smile.**

"**What was that Naruto?" Hinata asked.**

"**Oh nothing...I was just agreeing with you" He said still wearing that smile.**

**Naruto started to take his jacket off and Hinata was a little shocked.**

"**Hinata, did you bring your bathers?" Naruto asked.**

"**Oh...um...yes I d...d...did" Hinata stuttered.**

"**Ok, well you can go behind those rocks over there and get changed and I'll wait here" Naruto said with a grin.**

**Hinata grabbed her bag and walked to the rocks, she changed quickly then walked back over to Naruto. Naruto took the opportunity to get changed as well and just as he was done he turned to see Hinata, he couldn't believe his eyes she was stunning and her lavender bathers matched her eyes beautifully and he could only stare at her. Hinata stopped in her tracks when Naruto turned around he was only in his board shorts and his golden skin looked like a god to her and she looked up into his eyes and that was a BIG mistake on her part. She could no longer move or speak or think everything just stopped; they both just stared into each other's eyes and thought to themselves. **"Maybe there's still hope"

**Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, TenTen, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji just looked dumbfounded at the scene they just observed. Neji had a vein popping out of his head and TenTen noticed, she placed her hand on his which brought him out of his thoughts and gave him a comforting smile. TenTen was relieved when Neji had calmed down, she had a little blush forming on her cheeks from her bold move and Neji had a slight blush also at the contact from TenTen, both didn't want to let go but they did so at the same time. Kiba looked at the two and a quiet growl was escaping from his mouth and Sakura had heard it, she tapped his head to get his attention and whispered to him. "Shh...I know you still have feelings for Hinata still but you need to let go. She likes Naruto and what you might not know is Naruto likes her back but both are so clueless to one another's feelings, so please try and endure it"**


	13. Waterfall date continued

Chapter thirteen: Waterfall date Continued.

Pairing: NaruHina, some SasuSaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Characters and do not claim too, all rights go to cc Masashi Kishimoto.

**Last chapter:**

**Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, TenTen, Shino, Kiba, Shikamaru, Ino and Choji just looked dumbfounded at the scene they just observed. Neji had a vein popping out of his head and TenTen noticed, she placed her hand on his which brought him out of his thoughts and gave him a comforting smile. TenTen was relieved when Neji had calmed down, she had a little blush forming on her cheeks from her bold move and Neji had a slight blush also at the contact from TenTen, both didn't want to let go but they did so at the same time. Kiba looked at the two and a quiet growl was escaping from his mouth and Sakura had heard it, she tapped his head to get his attention and whispered to him. "Shh...I know you still have feelings for Hinata still but you need to let go. She likes Naruto and what you might not know is Naruto likes her back but both are so clueless to one another's feelings, so please try and endure it"**

**Sakura gave Kiba a small smile then turned back to Naruto and Hinata. Kiba was so angry and Sakura was right he did still like her but when he saw her face like it was right now he didn't want to interfere as long as she was happy he would be happy to.**

**Naruto had finally found his voice once again and said. "Maybe we should go swimming now Hinata. Since that's why we came here"**

**Hinata still couldn't speak so she just nodded in agreement to him. Naruto ran up onto a cliff on the waterfall and Hinata watched as he jumped off the edge into the water, Hinata was so scared that as he jumped she shouted out to him. "NARUTO! WAIT!"**

**But it was already too late he had already jumped and was out of the water again, Hinata was so relieved that he seemed ok and she rushed over to him and started to examine him. Hinata checked his head, his legs, his arms...she loved how muscular his arms are, his back and shoulders...he has such broad shoulders and his back is so wide, his stomach...she saw the strange seal around his belly button and she knew why he had it and finally his chest...Hinata was staring at his chest and wished she could hug his chest but resisted the erg to. Once Hinata was satisfied that he wasn't injured she walked into the water and felt like she was going to faint...it was a good thing she didn't look into his eyes or she would have been done for again. Naruto stayed where he was and watched Hinata walk into the water. He was dumbstruck she had given him a whole body examination...well pretty much a whole body examination, he was very pleased that she had done so because he got to be close to her and he could smell her shampoo floating from her hair. He finally regains his senses and heads to the water to join Hinata, Hinata almost jumped when she heard Naruto enter the water and as he headed over to her was a smile plastered on his face and she couldn't help but smile back too. He reached Hinata and they stared at each other, Neji decided to casually walk over to the two and the others followed him as they walked to the edge of the water, Hinata and Naruto still hadn't noticed the group approach them.**

**Neji cleared his throat and Naruto and Hinata jumped at the sudden noise to see the group looking at them, a slight blush started to cross Hinata's face and she buried her head into her hands.**

**Naruto looked at the group and said. "Hey guys what's up? Did you guys come for a swim too?"**

"**Um...yeah we did. Can we join you guys" Sakura asked.**

"**Uh...sure...I guess" Naruto says with a fake smile.**

**The group got changed and joined Naruto and Hinata in the water. The guys grabbed Naruto and dragged him to the other side of the water fall while the girls went over to Hinata to find out what was going on. Nosey girls need to know everything and always wanting the newest gossip around...but at this point and time they just wanted to confirm that Hinata and Naruto were dating. TenTen, Sakura and Ino all must of had the same train of thought because they all asked the same question at the exact same time as one another.**

"**Are you and Naruto dating!?" The three girls asked.**

**Hinata looked at the three girls with surprise...her blush slowly creeping more and more onto her face, the three all thought this was because it was true and they started to bomb bard the poor surprised Hinata with questions.**

"**When did it happen?" TenTen asked.**

"**Where did he take you on your date?" Ino asked.**

"**Was he romantic?" Sakura asked.**

**Hinata didn't know what to do, she didn't have answers to the girl's questions.**

"**N...N...No...It's n...n...n...not like t...t...t...that" Hinata managed to stutter out.**

"**What?" The three girls asked in unison.**

"**M...M...M...Me and N...N...N...Naruto-kun aren't d...d...d...dating. You t...t...t...three have just m...m...m...misunderstood" Hinata stated still with her stutter.**

**The three girls looked at each other with confusion and thought. **"What! Aren't they on a date?"

"**Hinata...if Naruto didn't ask you out...why are you too hanging out together all alone?" Sakura asked the embarrassed girl.**

"**Well...um...w...w...w...we are friends Sakura, so why wouldn't we hang out together?" Hinata asked the pink haired girl.**

**Sakura thought about what her shy friend had just said and thought. **"That figures...poor Hinata, that stupid idiot! Does he have any idea what he's doing to her? GRRRR! I should go and bash some sense into that idiot! Hmm, maybe I won't have to this time because Neji is over there with him and he won't hesitate to hit that idiot if he doesn't have a good enough excuse"

**Sakura was pulled out of her thoughts when Ino nudged her to answer the question.**

"**Oh, sorry Hinata I was just thinking of something that I need to do later" Sakura said with a smile then continued. "Your right Hinata there is no reason for you and Naruto not to hang out together. You're both friends"**

**Hinata really didn't want to be just friends with Naruto but she always thought she would never have a chance with him and that made her a little down at times. TenTen could see that this was starting to bother her shy friend and decided to cheer her up.**

"**Hey guys how about we all go for a swim" TenTen said with a big grin.**

**The four girls started swimming around and playing in the water. In the mean time the boys were with Naruto trying to get answers.**

* * *

**_Authors_**_** Note:**_

_**Sorry for the semi short chapter I'll try to write more next time around. I just wanted to get this one out to all those who reviewed and commented :)**_

_**I am sooooooooo sorry for the realllllllllly late update please don't kill me :'(**_

_**I've been really busy and kinda got a little distracted...sorry sorry sorry again!**_

_**With what you ask well...reading other fanfictions...pleaseeeeeeee don't kill me! I have a problem and I know that but I can't help it :'( but I promise I will try harder this time round :) and its not so easy coming up with new things to add to the story ok! This is my first ever fanfiction and I'm actually amazed that I made it to tweleve chapters like I did...anyways soooooo sorry again and I will try to update more often ok :)**_

_**BIG BIG thanks to: Princess Muffinhead, Kamahamaha and especially thanks to Orange Bagu :) thanks for all your comments and sorry to you all again :'(**_


	14. Waterfall date ends

Chapter Fourteen: Waterfall date end.

Pairing: Lot's of NaruHina, some SasuSaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Characters and do not claim too, all rights go to cc Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Last chapter:**

"**Oh, sorry Hinata I was just thinking of something that I need to do later" Sakura said with a smile then continued. "Your right Hinata there is no reason for you and Naruto not to hang out together. You're both friends"**

**Hinata really didn't want to be just friends with Naruto but she always thought she would never have a chance with him and that made her a little down at times. TenTen could see that this was starting to bother her shy friend and decided to cheer her up.**

"**Hey guys how about we all go for a swim" TenTen said with a big grin.**

**The four girls started swimming around and playing in the water. In the mean time the boys were with Naruto trying to get answers.**

* * *

"**So...Naruto, you and Hinata huh" Sasuke said with a small nudge.**

"**What?" Naruto asked a little confused.**

"**You asked Hinata out on a date didn't you?" Neji asked.**

"**Well...it was going to be" Naruto answered.**

**The five boys looked at each other with confusion then turned back to the blonde.**

"**What do you mean Naruto?" Lee asked the blonde.**

**Naruto looked at the guys and said. "It was going to be a date but you guy decided to interfere"**

**Naruto looked sad and continued. "Now it's not a date...it's just a group outing"**

**The guys were shocked by Naruto's sad expression and by what he had just said to them.**

"**Were sorry Naruto we didn't know" Neji said while the other guys thought. **"Yeah...right! You're such a bull shit artist Neji!"

**Naruto looked back to his friends and smiled to them, he looked over to the girls and saw them all playing having fun. Naruto turned back to the guys and said. "Come on guys lets go join the girls before they get suspicious of us"**

**The guys nodded in agreement and they all headed towards the girls, Sasuke walked over to Sakura and pulled her into a passionate embrace then planted many little kisses across her face and neck which in return made her excitedly giggle under his kisses. The others in the group looked away and all decided to leave the two to their own according, Ino and Hinata were having a friendly debate about which hair style is better when out on a mission, Hinata said it doesn't matter what hair style you have and Ino is debating that having your hair up id better. Choji was watching the two as they debated what was better but Choji was only really paying one of the girls any attention and that girl was...Ino, Choji was in love with Ino not that she knew though and of course Choji best friend Shikamaru knew of his friends crush and always supported him with his crush. Shikamaru noticed Choji starring at Ino again...Shikamaru decided he should snap Choji out of his train of thought before others noticed, Choji didn't want others to know about his crush on Ino just yet and Shikamaru would always let him know when he was being too obvious about it.**

**Choji didn't notice Shikamaru until he was right next to his ear whispering. "Choji, quit starring at Ino before people notice"**

**Choji physical jumped when Shikamaru spoke and finally turned his gaze to Shikamaru who was wearing a bored look on his face.**

"**How troublesome" Shikamaru said with a small sigh.**

"**Sorry Shikamaru" Choji said with a sigh of his own.**

**Shikamaru hated seeing his friend like that all the time and so he decided to do something about it, while Shikamaru was coming up with a plan Hinata and Ino had long since finished their debate...neither girl won. Ino was watching Choji out the corner of her eye, she would admit it to anyone but she likes Choji...once she saw that Sasuke only had eyes for one girl, looking back over at the two who were...STILL...making out she turned back to Hinata with a sad sigh. Hinata noticed her friends sad sigh and asked. "Ino...um, is anything the matter?"**

**Ino was a little taken back when Hinata had noticed her sigh and asked if anything was wrong, Ino knew that she couldn't hide it from Hinata so Ino decided to tell her what was wrong.**

"**Ino..." Hinata calmly asked her blonde friend.**

"**Oh...sorry Hinata yeah everything's alright. I just...I just wish I could have what Sakura and Sasuke have or at least what you and Naruto have" Ino said with a sad sigh.**

"**Um...what N...N...N...Naruto and I have...Ino were just friends" Hinata said with a little sadness in her voice on the last part.**

"**Sure...but even as friends, I would still be happy with that" Ino replied sadness in her tone.**

**Hinata had court onto what Ino was trying to say and asked. "Ino, is it that you like someone?"**

**Ino looked up at her shy friend then cautiously looked around to see if anyone had heard her friend, Ino was happy to see that no one had noticed and turned back to her friend. Unknowing to Ino someone had heard their conversation...Shikamaru had overheard Hinata ask Ino if she likes someone and was curious to see if that was in fact true or not, Shikamaru noticed Ino look around and pretended that he hadn't heard the girls conversation and quietly continued to listen. Back with Hinata and Ino, once Ino was sure that no one had heard their conversation she turned back to Hinata to answer her question.**

"**Shhh Hinata...I don't want people to hear but yes, I do like someone and before you ask no its not still Sasuke...I have moved on from him and he has Sakura anyway" Ino stated.**

"**Sorry Ino. Um...if you don't mind me asking...who do you like?" Hinata quietly asked her friend.**

"**...its Choji..." Ino said in a whisper.**

**Shikamaru thought he had just heard wrong and was hoping Ino would repeat herself.**

"**Um...Ino, can you please say that again but a little louder please. I didn't quite hear what you said" Hinata asked in a quiet voice.**

"**I said it's...Choji" Ino said in a quiet voice much like Hinata's.**

**Shikamaru couldn't believe it...so he did hear her right the first time and how he heard it the first time was still a mystery to him considering she said it in a whisper, he was happy though Ino likes Choji and Choji likes Ino.**

"It was too perfect" **Shikamaru thought with a small smile spreading across his face, now all he needed to do was to think of a way to get them together but decided to leave it for another day and just enjoy this time to relax and maybe watch some clouds roll by. The group played games and had loads of fun until the sun started to set and that's when the group decided to start heading home. Naruto didn't want to go home just yet, he wanted Hinata to stay with him so they could watch the sun set together, Naruto silently swam over to where Hinata was and asked. "Psst...Hinata, will you stay and watch the sun set with me?"**

**Hinata blushed slightly but replied. "Yes N...N...N...Naruto-kun I would love to"**

**The others from the group slowly started to leave and once they were gone Naruto took Hinata's hand and pulled her out of the water to sit on the grass to watch the sun set, Hinata had a pink blush that was slowly spreading across her cheeks to which Naruto noticed and couldn't help a but smile at the shy girl that he loves. As they watched the sun set behind the mountains Hinata slowly started to lean against Naruto's shoulder and started falling asleep, when Naruto noticed that Hinata had fallen asleep against his shoulder a small red blush started to creep across his face as he leaned down and planted a soft kiss upon her cheek. Once the sun had completely set and they were now surrounded by darkness Naruto decided that he should probably take her home before Neji kills him, slowly shaking Hinata he said. "Hinata, Hinata...it's time to wake up, we should really be heading home now"**

**Hinata started to stir after that and her eyes slowly opened to see Naruto's face inches from her own, it would be accurate to say that Hinata was 100% embarrassed right now and her face had turned fire engine red by this point. Naruto slowly helped Hinata to her feet but because she was still a little half asleep she trips over her own feet which sends both of them tumbling back onto the ground again which leaves Hinata on top of Naruto, Both Hinata and Naruto have the feeling of warmth on their lips but are unsure to why and once they both open their eyes what they see is...each other KISSING one another. Hinata is speechless and Naruto well...Naruto couldn't be any happier about this little accident, Hinata hurries off of Naruto and just as he stands up she bolts back into the forest and starts heading for home not wanting to see or hear what Naruto look like or say about what she had just done...even if it wasn't her fault it happened and that she wished it could happen again but none the less she ran home and locked her bedroom door behind her as she silently cried herself to sleep that night.**


	15. The morning after

First saw you.

Chapter Fifteen: The morning after.

Pairing: NaruHina.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Characters and do not claim too, all rights go to cc Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

**Last chapter:**

**Hinata is speechless and Naruto well...Naruto couldn't be any happier about this little accident, Hinata hurries off of Naruto and just as he stands up she bolts back into the forest and starts heading for home not wanting to see or hear what Naruto look like or say about what she had just done...even if it wasn't her fault it happened and that she wished it could happen again but none the less she ran home and locked her bedroom door behind her as she silently cried herself to sleep that night.**

* * *

**Naruto tried to catch up to Hinata but she was already gone. He walked back to the village not sure of what had happened a while earlier with Hinata, he couldn't understand why she had run away. It wasn't her fault she fell but he was still happy because that little accident lead to them sharing a kiss and he was ecstatic over it, he was walking through the village with no real direction in particular in mind when he found himself outside Hinata's house. Naruto stared up at her window wishing he knew what was wrong with her, just as he went to leave he could have sworn that he could hear crying and it sounded like Hinata. His heart was breaking at the thought of Hinata upset or in pain but there was nothing he could do for her right now and with that he turned his back on her, with a heavy heart he headed home for sleep he knew he would not get tonight.**

**-Next Day-**

**Hinata woke up with sore, puffy eyes from crying herself to sleep last night. She slowly crawled out from under her warm blanket and headed towards the bathroom dragging her feet as she went, Neji was just coming out of the bathroom when Hinata appeared right in front of him with her head down so her bangs covered her eyes. Hinata stepped around Neji, walked into the bathroom closed the door softly and locked the door behind her. Neji stared at the bathroom door where Hinata just was Neji was confused and concerned by Hinata's behaviour, he waited for her outside the bathroom so he could talk with her. 30 minutes later Hinata finally left the bathroom and found Neji outside the door waiting for her, Hinata walked around Neji and headed to her room and Neji followed her into her room and shut the door after them.**

**"Hinata...what's wrong? Why are you acting like this? Has something happened?" Neji questioned.**

**"Why would you think something's wrong? I'm the same as always and nothing has happened" Hinata spoke calmly.**

**"Something has happened for you to be acting like this Hinata...this, this isn't you" Neji stated.**

**"You wouldn't know anything! You don't know anything about me! Stop acting like you know everything when you know nothing!" She shouted.**

**Neji looked at the young Hyuga, he was shocked.**

"Hinata never talks like that, something must of happened for her to be acting this way. I wonder if it has something to do with Naruto"** He thought.**

**"Your right Hinata I don't know what's going on or why your acting this way but if you would tell me what's wrong I might be able to help you" He spoke with a calm, quiet voice.**

**"No. There's nothing you can do to help" Hinata states.**

**"Hinata...does this have something to do with Naruto?" Neji asks.**

**Hinata froze. She didn't want Neji to find out or know, she just wanted to try and forget what happened between her and Naruto since she was sure Naruto would want nothing to do with her ever again. Neji saw Hinata freeze and knew that had to be the reason for her behaviour, only Naruto could make Hinata act out of character.**

**"What happened Hinata? What did he do?" Neji asked.**

**Hinata continued to say nothing.**

**"Hinata...I won't do anything to him if that's what you're worried about, I know that you love him Hinata. I'll only do something to him if he deserves it that it. So what happened?" Neji repeats.**

**"I...k...k...k...k...kissed N...N...N...Naruto-kun" Hinata stuttered, a blush creeping across her cheeks.**

**Neji stared at his cousin, did she just say what he thought she said.**

**"Hinata I'm sorry I missed that, could you please repeat it" Neji asks.**

**"I k...k...kissed N...N...N...N...Naruto-kun" She repeated.**

**"That's what I thought you said" Neji says while still staring at Hinata.**

**"Neji...Neji...what's wrong? Neji...you look like a fish out of water" Hinata states.**

**With that Neji snaps out of his thoughts.**

**"Sorry Hinata. I was...I was a little shocked that's all" Neji reassures.**

**"Oh...ok then" She says.**

**"So...will you now tell me what happened?" Neji asked.**

**"I already told you what happened" She states with a pout.**

**"The whole story, not just part of it" He says.**

**"Oh...um...well N...N...N...Naruto-kun and I were on our way back when I tripped and landed on him, when I opened my eyes I was kissing him so then I ran away and cried myself to sleep last night. I'm pretty sure N...N...N...Naruto-kun won't want anything to do with me now after that incident" Hinata started to cry again just remembering the incident.**

**"Hinata please don't cry. It's ok I'm sure Naruto will still want to be around you, it's ok" Neji places an arm around Hinata's shoulders to calm her down.**

**"Thanks Neji" She sniffles.**

**With that Hinata and Neji left her room and headed to the kitchen for breakfast.**

**On the other side of the village Naruto was in a deep sleep after finally falling asleep at 7am that morning, he was still worried about Hinata and was trying to think of a way to talk to her about what happened last night. Let's leave Naruto to sleep for a while and come back later.**

**Hinata and Neji had finished breakfast, Neji had told her to go talk to Naruto about what happened and sort it out. So Hinata left after cleaning up the dishes and headed for Naruto's house, once she reached his door she softly knocked 3 times and waited. Hinata waited 5 minutes and after she heard nothing from inside the house she knocked 3 more times this time louder so if Naruto was home he would hear her.**

**Naruto woke to the sound of knocking at his door, he knew it wasn't Sakura because he would've been yelling and breaking down the door then barging in to get him out of bed. He slowly made his way to the front door, when he opened the door he found Hinata at his door and let me tell you he was quiet happy for the wakeup call he got, Hinata heard movement on the other side of the door and when the door opened she was greeted with a hot sight. Naruto had open the door with just his pyjama pants and his night cap, the sight was not what poor Hinata was expecting when she went to his house that morning and she could feel the heat rising in her cheeks the longer she looked at him. Naruto watched as Hinata's cheeks slowly started to go from pink to red, he was becoming concerned for the girl and asked. "Hinata would you like to come inside?"**

**Hinata could only nod at Naruto while still trying to fight back the growing redness on her cheeks.**

**"Good morning Hinata" He smiled.**

**"Good morning to you to N...N...N...Naruto-kun" She manages.**

**"So what's brought you to see me this morning Hinata?" Naruto was interested in why Hinata had come to his house.**

**"Well...N...N...N...N...Naruto-kun. We need to talk" She states.**


	16. Author's note

_**Author's Note.**_

_**I am soooooo so so so so so so so so soooooo sorry for not updating in such a long time :( forgive me but sadly I have to put this story on hiatus due the fact I have had major, major writers block and cannot think of how the will continue so at this point in time I will not be posting any chapters until further notice and once again I am truly sorry to all of my followers that have been eagerly waiting for the next chapter to be posted :(**_

_**Please continue to support me and I will try to do my very best to try and think of the next part for the story so I can continue for you all and again I am soooooo sorry :(**_

_**-christinemay.**_


End file.
